Sonic Unleashed: The Story Adaptation
by XxShadows-And-RosesxX
Summary: Enjoy my hard work in turning Sonic Unleashed into a story! Warning: CONTAINS WERESONAMY! Don't like? Don't read. Plain and simple. Based off of Sonic Unleashed. Contains characters not used in Sonic Unleashed. Sonics P.O.V. for the most part!
1. Ch 1: Opening

It had been a long day, and I was feeling pretty good, I had just found all seven of the chaos emeralds, I looked up at the sky, the sun was just starting to set and I could see the first star in the sky. I smiled, because apparently if you wished on a star, your deepest truest wish would come true. Silently I thought to myself, "I wish … I wish …" I wasn't sure what to wish for. My life was just they way I liked it, a non stop adventure. I had the best friends in the world, so what more could I wish for? Suddenly I had an idea. "I wish I could someday find the courage to tell a special some-one that I like her." I said quietly.

I then turned around and saw what looked to be like one of Eggmans space-ships hovering over the ocean of Apatos. I shook my head. What was Dr. Eggman up to this time? I wondered, however I knew what ever he was up to it was no good. I took off and ran for Tails summer house that he was staying in here in Apatos. I knew he was gone on vacation and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so I figured he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his new test rocket. I jumped in and strapped myself down. It was going to be a bumpy ride. I flipped the ignition switch, the rocket came alive, and before I knew it, I was being propelled into outer space.

I looked to my right and saw a small ring that Tails had invented, allowing the wearer to be able to breathe in space and not freeze to death. He had mentioned it was still in the experimental process but there was not much time. It had to work. I took off my left glove and placed the ring on my index finger. Then I put back on my glove. I saw my destination approaching I had Tails create a special device for my shoes that could be used as temporary rockets and be able to let me walk, or more than likely run on pure nothingness for a short amount of time. Here came the moment of truth as I opened the hatch to the rocket, a gust of cold nothingness rushed in. It reminded me of being outside on a cold winter day. I took a deep breath of it. A small smile played across my lips, his ring had worked, but I figured it best to not take any chances.

I saw instantly that Eggman had set up a bubble of space around his many ships. "What can he be up to this time? I asked myself. No matter. I would stop him now like every single other time I came face to face with him. Using my patented triple sonic spin I was able to break through the shield and I landed on the landing platform of the huge ship. I smiled to myself. My spin had sent out enough shockwaves that some of Eggmans nearby equipment had caught on fire. And then I heard a strange noise over head, but it didn't matter. I heard Eggmans laugh bellowing through the speaker on the ship and sirens went off.

"Fire!" I heard Eggman yell. His robots came through the ground and I laughed to myself, these were some of his oldest models. I ran towards the robots and avoided being blown to smithereens by the laser turrets that were pointed at me. I quickly took the robots by using my homing attack abilities. I used one as a propellant and I leapt up into the air. The stars seemed to whirl around me but only for a brief second, and it was a beautiful sight. I curled into a ball and did a few spins helping me to land properly as to not injure my feet. A robot nearby tried to crush me but I easily slide underneath its massive mechanical limbs before it had a chance to even react. I used my speed and ran loops around its body dizzying it. I had gathered enough speed so I merely pounded through another oncoming hoard of robots.

As I did they exploded loudly behind me, I smiled to myself. This was pretty fun. As I ran I saw a huge robot leap out of nowhere and I instantly recognized it as Eggman in one of his battle-bots. He began shooting at me and I dodged the bullets. I saw an opportunity and I gathered up strength as a large explosion occurred in front of me I leapt over it doing a sonic spin.

"Why you little!" I heard Eggman begin in a frustrated voice. I chuckled to myself as I drew closer to him. He tried to pound me into the ground but at the last second I turned and began running up the sides of a nearby semi sloped wall. I heard a strange noise behind me and I quickly looked over my shoulder.

"Huh?" I realized that he had sent several dozen homing missiles in my direction. "Oh crap." I quietly said as I turned up the speed as the missiles exploded behind me and Eggman continued to shoot at me. Seeing an over hang I used my speed to slide on it, defying gravity once again. I quickly jumped and landed back on the ground, continuing to run.

"You're not getting away!" I heard Eggman yell from behind me. I looked behind my shoulder once more and I saw a giant mechanical hand aimed right at me "Wha?" That was a new trick. But as I was distracted my pace slowed and the hand caught up with me and grabbed me around me middle, holding my arms pinned to my sides. The mechanical arm whipped back to Eggmans side and he held me up where I could look into his face. I groaned in temporary pain from the tight grip but I smirked. Eggman gave a look of slight confusion.

I closed my eyes and recited those ancient words. '_**Powers of chaos, of time, sun, moon and stars, I call upon you. Strength, wisdom power, all these within me. Bring justice to my enemies and peace to my friends. I call upon the power of the ancient gods …**_' I thought to myself. Though my eyes were still shut I knew all seven emeralds were near me.

"What?" I heard Eggman say in shock. I opened my eyes to see the other robotic hand drawing closer in order to crush me.

I quickly thought the final phrase, '_**Bring unto me my true self!**_' The pure chaos energy entered my body and I could fell warm lightning cover my entire body. I had changed into Super Sonic. My transformation had caused a small explosion that blew the robotic arms into smithereens. Eggman knew all to well my super form was no match for him. As I floated there, I made up my mind and gathering a burst of lightning energy I quickly broke through the battle-bots armor.

Of course now I was much faster and I had to make a sharp turn the moment I heard Eggman say, "Uh-oh I think its time for me to go-oo!" I wouldn't let him get away that easily! I quickly chased after him. Eggman used a remote to shut doors behind him in hopes it would slow me down. I chuckled as I just as easily plowed right through them. I reached the final door and the ship behind me exploded. I saw Eggman fly to another ship that looked like some sort of strange tube. I followed behind closely, avoided to propellants being shot off from some of the other ships. "Looks like Eggmans self-destructing these ships." I said quietly.

I saw my entrance, and I burst through the floor of the new ship Eggman had decided to take refuge in. I smirked to myself as I saw Eggman looking up at me as I hovered above where he began to surprisingly bow to me. 'That was too easy.' I thought to myself. Something was not quite right.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman began, "I … I'm sorry!" I landed in front of him. This seemed interesting. "R-really. … Look go easy on me … I'll turn over a new leaf … I swear! Just give me a chance!"

I laughed to myself. "Well this is quite new!" I said, "Showing remorse, Eggman?" I pointed at him, "If you actually played nice, I'd never have to break any of your toys!"

I heard a small laugh. "Gotcha!" Eggman said. He began to laugh. He pressed a strange button on a remote which was aimed at me.

I looked around in shock, a strange machine had appeared from the sides of the walls and from the roof. "What?" I said in shock. I should have known better. This was all just a trap. What looked to be guns were pointed at me and the machine sent strange surges of extremely painful negative energy at me. Eggman was laughing behind me and I could feel chaos energy painfully being sapped away from me. I was trapped and couldn't move.

All I could do was groan in agony. If these waves managed to suck the chaos emeralds out of my body there was no telling what it could do to me once I was back in my normal form. I began to panic but tried to not show it on my face. His laughing increased. Negative lighting shot at me and I couldn't defend myself any longer. I reverted back to my normal form and the chaos emeralds shot out of my body. I heard a strange noise from beneath me but it seemed faint from how much pain I was in.

The negative lighting ripped through my body and I screamed in agony. "Oh I've waited so long for this moment! Fire away!" He pressed another button and I heard a laser cannon being shot. It was aimed at Moebius.

I fell on my hands and knees and tried to escape the lightning. Suddenly a new energy poured in from the lightning, pure darkness. I screamed but no-one could hear my cries. Only me, myself and I. Well, that and Eggman but sometimes I feel like he should not count as being a person with how evil and malicious he could be. Something inside me told me that wasn't true. If ever there was a chance to save Eggman, to truly convert him, I'd need to take that risk.

My whole entire body tingled and tensed. My screams of pain became groans which became growls. My gloved squeezed my hands and then exploded. I could feel pain everywhere, from the tips of my ears to the tips of my toes. I clenched my fists. My jaw ached and it felt like my teeth were being pulled out. I managed to stand up and let loose a howl of frustration and pain.

Just like that the chaos emeralds fell to the ground, the lightning stopped and I felt exhaustion wave over me. I fell with the emeralds on my hands and knees and panted for breath as Eggman chuckled from behind me. I looked up and through a large window I saw that our planet was broken up into several large pieces.

"Success! A brilliant success if I do say so myself! It is just as those Gaia manuscripts fore-claimed. The entity sealed within the planet has finally awakened! Now all I have to do is harness its power! My visions of Eggmanland are finally coming true!" He laughed once more.

I stood and turned to face him. "You … you've really gone … and done it this time … Eggman …" I began. I was still in shock and in pain and my throat burned. It felt horrible to talk.

"Ahhh … Sonic," Eggman began looking me over thoughtfully, "That's a good look for you." He leaned forwards and slapped his hands on the platform in front of him. "It's quite … FESTIVE!"

His shout took me aback. I looked at him with confusion. "Festive?" I said quietly to myself. What did he mean by that?"

"So long … old friend!" Eggman said as a wall sealed me off from reaching him. The windows behind me opened and sucked me towards the nothingness. I grabbed onto the ledge of the windowsill but it was to much my hands slipped and I fell. I shut my eyes as I screamed. So this was it then? I never … Tails … Knuckles … Amy …

I didn't get to say goodbye.

_**(Authors Note: If this story recieves enough good reviews I just might continue it!)**_


	2. Ch 2: The Werehogs Fall

Everything was pitch black but I could hear the sound of wind whistling in my ears. The sound bothered me and my ears twitched a little, my head hurt as if I had been hit by a meteor. I groaned as I heard a strange noise, something like what I had never heard before. I opened my eyes to see a strange green orb surrounding me and I was floating in the center of it.

'What the heck?' I thought to myself, just milliseconds later, a small amount of electricity shot through the orb, and it vanished, leaving me floating in mid air for a split second more. 'Gravity works.' I thought to myself as I started plummeting downwards towards the land. After a few moments of falling I crashed into the ground. I tried standing up, but I realized that my head was stuck in the ground so I pried my head loose. Once I was loose I had to take a step back, the crash had left me dizzy and some of the dirt had got in my mouth, leaving a bad taste.

I rubbed my head where it hurt the most. 'That was some landing.' I thought. My whole body felt a bit strange. Almost as if I had somehow stepped into another persons body. 'Must be an after effect from what happened last night.' I began looking around. "What the heck is going on?" I asked myself. I looked around, it was dawn and the dew on the grass had just barely fallen. I started to turn away when I realized that there was something small lying a few feet away from where I stood. I walked over and stared at it for a moment.

It looked like a small reddish brown chihuahua with a white muzzle. It had a white fuzzy tuft of hair on its head and a huge fluffy tail. I picked it up my the tail, (And in my mind I had no idea why I grabbed it there.) When I had picked it up I was also able to see that it had small green wings and a strange necklace of some sort that was silver with a huge green sphere in the middle.

I shook it, trying to see if it was alive or merely unconscious. "Are you okay?" I asked the thing that I was holding. I poked it on its nose.

That was when I heard it groan. "...Can't ..." I heard it say "Can't eat another bite ..."

I shook it harder this time, "Hey," I said, "pull yourself together!"

It shook its head and then finally opened its eyes "Huh?" It said as its eyes fluttered open. It looked down at my feet and slowly looked over my body until it was looking me in the eyes.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I looked at it in its golden brown eyes.

"Ahhhh!" It screamed as it tried to get away, then it kicked me in the nose. I dropped it as I rubbed my nose. For such a little guy its legs sure were strong. It ran and hide behind a nearby rock. "Do-don't eat me!" It said in a shakey voice, "I taste bad."

'Eat you?' I thought with a smile. Why in the world would he think I would want to, or even have the desire eat him? "You okay?" I asked him, "Nothing broken?" He peered at me from behind the rock for a moment. We locked eyes and I tilted my head looking at him. He seemed pretty young, maybe only around the equivalent of 11 or 12 years old. Just around Tails age. I placed my hands on my hips as I waited for him to respond.

Finally what I said clicked in his mind. "Ooh!" He exclaimed. "I'm just fine!" He gave me a small smile as he left his hiding spot and flew closer to me. "Thanks for asking, Mr. Monster-guy." He looked me over and I could only guess in my mind that he figured I wasn't going to hurt him.

Then it struck me like a ton of bricks. "Mr. … Monster-guy?" I looked behind me on both sides. There was no-one there besides him and I. I moved my hands out in front of me and that was when I saw them. Razor sharp claws. I gave myself a quick lookover. "Hmm, looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." I said thoughtfully. I also realized that my voice was different too, it was much deeper and raspier than before.

I shrugged it off in my mind, I had more important things to worry about. "Yeah, look at those teeth! And those claws!" The little fellow said as he flew in circles around me. "What is your name anyway?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?" I questioned him.

He stopped flying around and started thinking. "Hmm …" his eyes widened in horror! "Uhhh! What is my name? Oh no! I can't remember!" He hung his head with disappointment.

"What? You forgot who you are?" I was surprised. But then again, this sort of reminded me of a certain black and red hedgehog I knew.

"Yup," He said, "I sort of remember seeing something that was falling from the sky, and then everything went all blurry and then white. And then nothing. I can't remember anything past that." He said sadly.

Something falling from the sky. 'Oh no.' I thought as I mumbled to myself. "Did I fall on him?" I felt ashamed, his losing his memories was all my fault. I just had to help him, somehow.

"Oh man, what am I going to do? What can I do? Where do I go from here? What'll I ..." He worried and fretted and then he stopped. "Ohh man, I'm hungry." He said as he clutched his stomach and I heard little tiny growls emerging from it. He started falling and so I caught him with my hand.

"Hey, don't worry." I said, "I'll help you get your memory back."

"Really? Do you mean it?" He said with a hopeful gleam in his innocent eyes.

"Absolutely!" I reassured him. He flew up and sat on my head, "I'm sure that we'll be able to find someone who knows you if we look around!"

"Ohh! Thank you so much!" He gave me two thumbs up, "You're the best Mr. Monster-guy ... I mean Sonic, the Hedgehog."

I smiled and gave him a high five. Even though he was a bit odd I could tell that this would be the start of a new friendship. It was always good to meet new friends. We laughed for a moment and then I felt something warm on my back. I turned and looked around just in time to see the sun breaking over the horizon.

I felt strange, it hurt but not as bad as the night before, it kind of reminded me of how it feels when you rip a scab off, though it hurts sometimes it feels better once it's off. The pain only lasted a moment and then was gone. I looked at my hands and saw my all to familiar gloves had been somehow magically restored to me.

I was back to normal! "Whoa!" He exclaimed stared at me in amazement. I was pretty amazed as well.

'How is this possible?' I thought to myself. It was almost as if last night had never happened!

"That was amazing!" He said.

After a while of silence from the both of us, he then said, "You're blue and spikey! It's like your a completely different person Sonic, sometimes your scary and sometimes your spikey! Seriously, how cool is that? Alright then, let's go! This is going to be fun!"

I smiled at him, "The nearest city is called Apatos. With me it won't take that long to get there." I said.

"Really?" He asked, "How come?"

I chuckled, "Well let's just say you'll soon find out why they call me Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He then asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We're going to ask the around the city and ask the people and see if we can find anyone who knows you." I told him.

"Adventure here we come!" He stated happily. I took off at a slower pace so that way he would be ale to keep up with me.


	3. Ch 3: Chip and the Chocolate Sundae

He and I walked along the white adobe pathway in the city of Apatos, also known as the city by the sea. The fresh saltwater breeze smelled nice and everything looked beautiful. It was a very nice day indeed. We were both silent for a while as we walked. I had been tossing two of the chaos emeralds up in the air as I stared at them. All of their power had been drained, and I could sense their pain. Bleak and devoid of life.

"So, what do you figure that was all about?" I asked him. "I mean that hair and those arms, and … and look at the chaos emeralds!"

"So is this what you usually look like?" He asked me.

"Yeah, this is the real me!" I said with a smile as I quit juggling the chaos emeralds. "Pretty cool huh?" I looked around and realized that he had vanished. "Hey, where'd you go?" I asked. I looked around for a moment and spotted him by a nearby ice-cream booth. He was staring dreamily at an ice-cream cone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Doesn't it look good?" I heard the man in the ice-cream booth say. "This here is my specialty, the CCCSS, Chocolate Chip Creme Sundae Supreme. It'd the pride of the city. In fact, the whole world could come crumbling down, but they'd still line up for a taste!"

"Mmmmm!" He looked like he was about ready to droll all over the icecream.

"Hey!" I called, "What about your memories?"

"Chocoalte … chip … sundae … supreme!" He said, in fact, it seemed to me, that if icecream could hypnotize, it had done just that to him.

"You said it, enjoy it kiddo." The icecream man said as he handed the little guy the huge icecream cone. "Your satisfaction is guaranteed, and if you don't love it, you'll get your money back!"

"Hey!" I called out again. I sighed as I walked over, it looked like we wouldn't be asking around just yet. I pulled out two rings, 'I might as well get some for myself as well.' I thought.

"Ohhh! I love it!" He said happily.

I came over to the man and handed him the two rings. "I'll take one as well." I said.

Moments later we continued walking down the pathway with our icecream. I had to admit it, the icecream really was good. Definitely worth it.

"Mmm!" He said, "Wow! This chip-whatever stuff he called it really does taste great!"

"If you say so." I said with a smile, "Now how about you give me a hand and help search for somebody who knows you, Chip." I said.

"Chip?" He stared at me with a curious expression.

"Well, I gotta call you something, don't I? What do you think?" I asked.

"Yeah! Chip! I love it!" He took another lick of his icecream. "Yum!"

"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you."

"Okay!" Chip said with a smile.

We came to a sign which pointed out several different streets and pathways. "Let's go down flower street first." I said with a shrug.

Not long after we started down the path we met up with a small human boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with blue jeans. He was practicing riding a bike. "Hey kid," I called out, "Can we talk to you for a second?" He stopped riding his bike and laid it up against the side of a wall.

"Oh hello!" He said with a smile. "My name is Alexis."

"My name is Sonic, and this here is my friend, Chip." I introduced the both of us.

"Say, did you feel that tremor from last night? It's a good thing my house is okay. Since that earthquake the whole entire town has been turned upside down."

"I was wondering," I asked, "Do you know my friend here, he's lost his memories."

"Hm? Do I know anything about you? I guess I could say only that I have never seen you here before. So sorry, all I know is that I don't know you. I can't help you, but I guess the priest can. He knows everything! But he has been preoccupied lately. Something huge must be on his mind. I wonder if it has anything to do with the earthquake last night. Everyone's been talking about it. Maybe you can ask him!"

"Okay!" I said, "Thanks for your time!"

We walked back down to the mainstreet and this time we walked over to the cafe terrace. There was no-one there and Chip said, "Hmm, I guess no-one is around. Let's head back Sonic."

Once again we walked back to the main road. "Well, there are only two roads left." I stated. "Lets go down Belle Square and if we can't find anything we'll go down the other road okay?"

Chip nodded. By this time, we had both finished our icecream. On Belle Square we came across two old-timers sitting down at a table and playing chess. I walked over to them and Chip followed. "I'm sorry to be a bother," I began, "My name is Sonic."

"And I'm Chip!" Chip said happily.

I continued, "We were wondering if we could ask you two a few questions."

"I've never seen your mugs around here." one of them said. He was a sailor and he had a gray mustache. "Are ya travelers? Oh, I'm Lambros, and this is my old pal Eric."

"I guess you could say that." I said. "Anyways, do you know my friend, Chip?"

"Huh? Do I know this little fellow? Nah can't say that I do." He shrugged.

Eric spoke up. "Me neither."

"It's fine I said. "Thanks anyways."

Chip looked dejected when we reached the main road. "Don't worry Chip." I comforted him. "We still have one more road to try."

We walked down Windmill Coast Street, when we saw another elderly man that I could only guess was the priest.

"Hello, good pilgrims." He greeted us warmly. "What brings you here?"

"We were wondering if you might know my friend here." I said.

"Do I know this fine young gentleman? Scholar that I am, I must admit that I do not. My thoughts have been filled with the thoughts of the shrine."

"What shrine?" I asked.

"The shrine, well it is a sacred place, and it is famous among travelers." He paused and then continued, "Ever since the great tremor, all sorts of strange incidents have been occurring. We are having fewer tourists and I fear that our town might come to ruins. Well, since you have come all this way, would you like me to direct you to the holy shrine?"

"Sure, which way?" I asked.

"The shrine is one the edge of town, You cannot go deep inside, but enjoy anyways."


End file.
